Madeleine
Madeleine is a character in the 2017 Child's Play sequel Cult of Chucky. She is a patient at the Harrogate Mental Institution, and it is revealed partway through the film that she is there for smothering her son to death. She is portrayed by Elisabeth Rosen. Cult of chucky She attends a group session held by Dr. Foley, during which the group queries Nica's past and the subject of Chucky is brought up, when Claire asks Nica her motive behind killing her family. Dr. Foley brings out his own Chucky doll. Madeleine mistakes Chucky for her deceased baby, taking him from the doctor's hand for a long embrace. At lunchtime, she feeds Chucky and says she cannot believe her baby is talking already. Overhearing the conversation, Claire comes over and tells her to accept that her baby is dead. She grabs the doll but Nica intervenes, giving the doll back to Madeleine. The next day, fellow patient Angela is found dead and the therapy group argue if Nica is the murderer. Madeleine arrives late, sitting down on the couch with Chucky. She notices that there is another Chucky doll on the couch next to her and calls it ugly. The group is unaware that the other Chucky was sent to Nica by Tiffany, and Nica finally realizes that Tiffany was the girlfriend of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. She is convinced that the other Chucky is possessed by Charles, so to put the issue to rest Dr. Foley holds a lighter over Chucky's hand, melting the plastic until the hand is disfigured. Nica suggests burning Madeleine's doll's hand, which upsets her and she leaves the room. Nica and Malcolm follow her, but she walks out of the building before they reach her. Ashley stops the two from pursuing her, so Nica distracts Ashley and Malcolm sneaks outside. Nica watches from the window and sees Madeleine standing in front of an open grave. After she puts her ear to Chucky, she walks to the other side of the grave, where Chucky is now facing Nica's direction. The doll gives her the finger before Madeleine throws him into the grave. Malcolm then catches up to Madeleine, and the two have a brief conversation. He looks down the grave, allowing her to push him into it, to Nica's horror. After a moment, Malcolm then holds up Chucky for Madeleine and glares evilly at Nica as he climbs out. Madeleine sits and draws a picture of Chucky as the group waits for Dr. Foley. Nica asks if she can hold Chucky, but Madeleine states that she needs to put him down for a nap and leaves to her room. Ashley closes her door as Madeleine proceeds to breastfeed the doll. Once she finishes, there is a spot of blood forming from her breast. She lies Chucky down on her bed, saying that "a boy's best friend is his mother", but then proceeds to reenact the murder of her own baby with the doll by smothering Chucky with a pillow. Dr. Foley enters her room and asks her what she had done, to which she replies that it is just a doll. He pressures her to finally come forward with her guilt. Through tears she admits that she could not make her baby stop crying, and she could never make him happy. Dr. Foley takes the doll and buries it in a makeshift grave outside, but she keeps one shoe as a memento. Nurse Ashley takes the shoelace from Madeleine saying she's been put on suicide watch and that the shoelaces can be used to kill herself. Madeleine asks Ashley if she would kill her children if it was for their own good, but Ashley ignores the question and says she will be checking on her frequently. After she leaves, Chucky is revealed to be in the room. The two hug briefly and she asks if her death will hurt, as she is ready to die and be reunited with her son, but can't kill herself because she believes that suicides don't go to heaven. Chucky says that he will try his best and then gags her to death with his arm. When Ashley comes back, she is horrified to find Madeleine's corpse and quits her job, while Foley remains firm that her death was a suicide and that she used the doll's appendage to mutilate herself. Navigation Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Inmates Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Sadomasochists Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents